Crystal Tears
by Aoshi-sama-is-mine
Summary: After the tragic death of Aoshi's parents, where can he find comfort? AU! aoshiOC There will be some smut afterwards n NO FLAMES PLEASE I DONT LIKE FLAMES IF YOU GIVE ME FLAMES I.I WILL CUT OFF YOUR PENIS!
1. ANSGT 1

HEEHEE!1! dis is mi first ficcie so plz b nice! if u guyzz rivew enuff, ill post the nest installlmentt1!

oh! there mite b a lil bad language!

disclaimer: i dun own roruni kenshin TT. but i do hav Cds n cds of him drools8...

now... on wi t da stooooooory!

* * *

The rain poured buckits down the window sill. Grey light filtered through the glass as Aoshi lay on the bed, staring straight up at the ceeling. The world wuz dark and gloomy... just like his mood. Why? Why did it hav to be ihm? he was only sixteen.he  
couldn't be posibly delt such a cruel fate! is parents had died, left him at such a young age. dead in a car crash! why oh why?  
HE COULDN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!

"I CANT TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" he yelled angirly, and thru his pilow against the wall. he pawsed, then got up and put the pillow back. He looked at the batterd pilow. it reminded him of his parents. All bashed up and shit. blood all over the walls in the dining room. aOshi punched tha wall and made a huuge dent. The  
angiryness inside of him was building up, thretening to explode...JUST LIKE HIS PARENTS! aoshi screamed in inner pain and collapsed on the bed. the Hurt was eating him up inside. then, he heard a doorbel ring. He walked there and then he opened the dor and then he saw a gril,  
"ehllo!1" Jade said happily. Its a lovely day today isnt it?" She then stopped when she saw the sad face painted in the other persuns face. "wus wrang."

"nuffin shrugs sholders" he replId "mah rooma relli meeszed up, so letes go outside.."  
"r u sure?"  
"yeah... just chill dude, alright?" jaDe and aoshI were  
at teh mall. they goes into supre and get an outfi!t. A blu midriff top with lots of gllitters n swirls n a skrt with pink cow patches. They was having a grate tym and AOshi allmost 4got all about his ded pearents...everythin was go ing smoothily until they went ta a place taht sold trips to hawa-ie. "KAWA-IE!1" jade sCremed wen she saw da dancing hawa-ie girl robut. bUt Aoshi was standing silently. jade noticed an saw teears globulating (Authers Note: LOL! Globulate is SUCH A KAWA-IE WORD!) in the cornors o f h i s sparklingg, merky safire eyes. aoSHi wa s sadly reminndedd of his father becase he e had one in his car. ..

"theirIS somthin mixplaced isn theyr?"  
"no..."  
"cum on. Jost tell me."  
"...all riht. my...my parents died." then he could feel all the  
angiryness cuming back! he slamed his phist upon the table and stood up!He ran to the kitchin and grabed the butchur niffe n wuz about to ram it into his hert but then Jade stopped it. "NO! ILOVE YOU!1" seh cried and then crid into aoshi's chest. the tears fell down in streeks and landed on the flor. Aoshi cried too and then he sed "ILU TO JADE!I DON THINK I CUOLD EVRE LIVE WITHOUT YOU AGAIN!"  
"les go home. Mm--okay!"

* * *

LOOOOLLLZZZ! i ttly cant wait until da next chappie! >. ! there mite be a lil bit of luv brewin XDDddDD!

rivew 4 me kays?

luv y'all!


	2. SMUTTT!

LOOOoooOOoLZzzz!11! It;s meh agen! XD I relli couldn;t wait 4 a reveww so i jst HAD 2 postdis!11!It;sa a bit nautyt so u small peepes can skip it! >. R+RRRRRRRRRRRRRr PPLZ! MAH MOTTO!

dsclaimre: me no own nothing. :(

now! on wit da stry! --------->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...enjoy!1!

Chpteer Too!

they Snuck of quitely to jad'ES howse. she lokced aoSHI up in her beddroom n sed shed brb. Aoishi warked around da rooom. jADe had alot ofpurdy stuff. Then he retched hre undawear draw. He couldn't hepl butt look insied. JaDE had lotsa pink frilly tings. He could feel hisself getting wram adn v hott...JADE finally cum back n she had a pear of hadcuffs n he stuffed the frilly things bak inta tha draw. Aoshi could feel hisself getting excited agen. then Jdae handcuffed the lamplight to the bed"it won fall off like that"she sed and then laufed. Aoshi laffed 2 and they had a jolly gd time lafing. then suddenli

she pounced on him, niblin his e-ar. "i love you..." seh whipprrd breathily "aishiteru..."he repleyed wif pashon. then she movd ehr hand slowly donw 2 his thi-gh and whispreed seductivly aare you goanna take this of?" he noded, mesemenizersed buy her large cleave-age n then switched theyre poisision and liced her nose "MMmm.. hun, u taste good!" he moned. jade giggled adn beegan unbuttuning aohi's shit nd softley landin buttafli kissies all over him. jade then proseedd 2 rippp ohpen her shrt and Aoshi wuz in hevan... aioshi then decidered 2 nibbble Jaed's bellibuttan ...then she gaiv a grate mone but bfor she know it…"IT FELL OF!" Jade screend annoyingly n ten uncufed the lmaolight off the bed and turnd to aoshi. "em gonna use this on YOU NOW!"

jade hnadcufed aoisi 2 da bed hed n ran outsid v quikly 2 get summin. Aoshi waites pashently 4 Jade to cum bak. Wen jaed came back, seh had sum sxcy lookun cream. Den dey spent da nite getten it OOOooooon! BOOya!11!

(a/n: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLZzzzzzzz! I betcha u didn c dat cumin!WHOOOwW!)

Hehhe! how;d u lyk dat chappie! kewl, eh? i luv it 2:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D HUGGLESSS now u gotta revew dis cuz i spent alotla time onnit ok? ok!

Neczt chappee! will sum1 steewl aoisi from his gf? letz ccc! > SQUEEEEEEEEE! IM SO HAPpee!


	3. Ist awsom last chapturTEEHEE

Chaptee Twee (LOOOOLLZ! TWEE! itz so KAWA-IE! .)

aoisih was out bying sum cloths. he had 2 atend a diinna prty n had to go lok 4 a sute. Aoshi riffled threw rax of bad loking tuxes. HE den Dcided to gt sum assissitences frum da salesladee. he taped her on da shoiulder an? was v supisedt wen sheh turn awound. Seh had enormus, bootuful, sprklen, bleu, azure, navy, cerulean orbs. Her lng floweing, jte blak hair was plated in one logn plat.

aoshi stumbled bak n had a lnog log look at taht gril. dam shes hpt! he thort n eyed her bady simmor lik a perve.  
"uh excise me? wid yuo like sim hel wit choosin ur tuxedo?"  
aoshi stoped looking at her clesav-age n looked up at her  
"yes pleese, but don do anythin funney coz I LOVE JADE!"  
"yeh i kno you do but you are SO OHT!"

misaop vlushed brite pnik nad urshed of 2 hid benhid teh big cutoot of f a modekl. Aoidshi wndred abut her beha vior n bougt a soute.  
at dee partay, aoisi miled around wif jade. they chatterered hapifully, but aoishi mnid was on sumting else...or shood i sez sum1 else (a/N: XDDD i wuv dis! oh! n i wanna say fanks 2 mol n kristeen 4 helpun me wit dis bit! luv u guyz! mwah mwah! S.W.A.K.. LOL.. on wit da stroy)!

"omigod he wus sooo HOT!"she screend louldy in taht room. verywin lookd at her. aoshi herd it to and spinnd his hed aruond madly laffing.   
"OMIGOD IS YOUU?"he screend louldy swell n stard to run twards misao"MISAO! AISHIT--"  
"YES?"JADE SED V LOULDY n bloked his awy.  
"uhm nothig jade aishitreu:D;;"  
jade lookd a bit suspishis bt she let it go a lidle BUT she still was suspishus n then let thr zip of the tshitr of hers cum down a bit. misao saw that two n saw aoshi lookin at sexcy jade n decidd to take cource of acshin.

miaos creped pu sslowly behiund jade nad pused her litely. jead screend laodedly cuz sum wine spooshied unto her dtresss. she exxecutsued hersilf and hurried 2 da lil gir;s rom. Msao prumpty sat on aosi's knee sexcylilly.

"hi hunnie bunns" seh sez breathily

aoishi then grond nd stard getin it on wit her now n their the barsturd

Dey where gonan strart undeeresun eech uzzer, butt jadre cu,m, bak n screened so .loudly dat she shateterd a glassss.

how...how cid u; DO TEIHS 2 ME U DIRTY BARSTURD"  
n den sudenly it bcame cler 2 aosih. he was relly in luv wit Jade! not misoe!

imedstily, aoishi hueled misoe acruss de room n huged jade titely. Msiao sloely lliftered her hed adn saw aoisi and jade kissing? n maclking out. Seh grabed a peece ov glassx an rammmed ith ome.

Jade than saw n sed misao s last brethe n turnd away."servs u rite trying 2 hit on MY aoshi yuyo ibtch!"" BUT HES MINE OKAY SO STAY AWAY OKAY. aoshi wz kinder but stil mean to misao.

N dey livered hapipily eva afta! (a/n: I LUV DESE KAWAI-IE ENDINS! LOLzzzzzzzz )


End file.
